Sparkster: The A-Kid-Na Saga. Part 1
by SparksterKnight
Summary: Our favorite Opossum must stop a new threat from destroying Elhorn. Part 1.


Sparkster's RocketKnight Adventure.  
  
#1: It Begins.  
  
Before we get started, I wish to make a few statements. First of all,. Sparkster, Axel Gear, Mifune Sanjulo, Zebulos, and Elhorn are (C) KONAMI. And, Krystal McThrottle is (C) her creator (used with permission). And my characters are (C) me! Nyah nyah!  
Second, this is chapter 1 (as if you didn't know). There will be other chapters added on.  
Finally, to understand cetrain events in my Sparkster fics, read ALL my fanfics.  
  
Thank you. So, sit back and enjoy chapter 1!  
  
-------------------PROLOGUE----------------------  
How It All Started  
Year: 4092  
  
Mifune Sanjulo, the current learder of the Rocket Knights, looked out the window at the Rocket Knight Academy. A powerful storm was brewing.  
  
"Commander McThrottle?" Mifune said out loud.  
"Sir?" Sean McThrottle, the 2nd strongest Rocket Knight on Elhorn, said, running up to Mifune.  
"Commander, there's no way out of the Academy. The storm is too strong. I'm afraid we'll have to stay overnight. By the way, how if your wife, Sara?" Mifune asked, sitting on the nearest chair.  
"Well, she's in her first trimester. She has been sleeping for about 18 hours a day. She's proabably worried sick right now." Sean responded, sitting in a chair, facing Mifune.  
Mifune looked at the floor, acting rather sad.  
"Sir? Is something wrong?" Sean asked.  
"Hmm? Oh.... it's just..... I still havn't gotten over the death of my son." Mifune whimpered. (NOTE: Mifune isn't talking about Sparkster.)  
"...... So, do you think we should promote some Cadets, Ensigns and Lieutennants?" Sean asked, trying to change the subject.  
Mifune didn't respond. He still stared at the floor. "Listen, I'm going to bed. You've got night patrol until 2400 Hours."  
"Yes, sir!" Sean said, giving a salute.  
  
That night, Mifune couldn't sleep well. He kept on getting nightmare after nightmare of how his son was slain.  
  
"Father!!" Mifune 'heard' his son, yelling for aide.  
"Kavar, I'm coming!!" Mifune got up and dashed to an army of Devotindos soldiers.  
"Gluurge... Mifune..... Your son is mine.." a fat, ugly Devligus Devotindos said, holding his Katana.  
"Devligus, no!!" Mifune yelled, and made a dash at the Pig, and slashed his arm. Oddly enough, there was no blood. Devotindos knocked Mifune off of him.  
"Hahahahaha!!!!.... gluuurje..... Mifune, your attempts are futile. Prepare to say 'die', boy!" Devotindos said, raising his Katana for a blow.  
Mifune tried to get up, but couldn't, because he was being sat on by some Pig Soldiers.  
  
Devligus started to laugh, and slashed at Kavar, killing him.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!" Mifune yelled, Spin-Slashing the Pig Soldiers on him. Mifune dashed at Devotindos, but he dissapeared... Mifune ran over to Kavar's body.  
"Son... Can you hear me?" Mifune picked up Kavar.  
"F.. father..... take care..... unnnngh...." Kavar had died.  
"DEVLIGUS!!!!!" Mifune yelled. "I WILL KILL YOU, SOMEDAY!!!!"  
  
Mifune awoke in a pool of sweat and moisture. He got up and looked out the window. The storm was over.  
Mifune heard something.... It sounded like crying, coming from outside. He ran out and went to the source. It was a little boy, about 5 years of age.  
"Hello, there," Mifune began. "I am Mifune Sanjulo, leader of the Rocket Knights. Who are you?"  
"I.... I don't.." the boy started. "I don't remember my name..." He clutched a medal around his neck.  
"Sounds like you have amnesia. Come on inside!" Mifune motioned for the boy to follow. He did.  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
Sean McThrottle was waiting outside his home.  
  
"Sean?" Sara McThrottle, Sean's wife, asked.  
"Sara... I'm sorry I couldn't come home last night. The storm was..." Sean began. Sara hushed him & kissed him. Suddenly, an evil spark was seen in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I..... must leave.." Sean walked off.  
  
Back at the Academy....  
  
"......... and that's how the Rocket Knights became to be." Mifune was telling the boy how the Rocket Knights formed, 3000 years ago. The boy was just gaping, very shocked at the story.  
"By the way," Mifune started. "I think I have a name for you, now. I'll name you after my grandfather, who was the BEST Rocket Knight in his time. Spoarakstaar."  
The boy gave a VERY disgusted face, and said "Uhh... That's a nice name, Mifune, sir, but could I change it a bit?"  
Mifune nodded. There was a LOOOOOONG pause.  
The boy finally broke the silence. "Sparkster."  
"Excuse me?" Mifune asked, not sure was he just heard.  
"Sparkster.... my name will be Sparkster." The boy repeated.  
"Sparkster...... I like that.. Allright, from now on, you will be called Sparkster. Ah! Commander McThrottle!" Mifune saw Sean enter the room.  
Sean growled & punched Mifune in the face. He flew back a few feet and landed on his head.  
"ow....." Mifune mumbled & got up.  
"Mifune?! You O.K, sir?" Sparkester asked, rather nervous.  
"Yes, Sparkster. I'm fine. Commander!! What has gotten in to you?!" Mifune yelled at Sean.  
"Mifune, you are far too trusting. I am a Dark Knight, now. I will no longer listen to your idiotic babble." Sean kicked Mifune & drew his sword.  
  
Mifune drew his blade, and Sparkster cowered behind a table.  
Sean lunged at Mifune, and hit the wall, staggering. Mifune spinned around, and slashed Sean's armor, making a large dent in it. Sean winced as the armor got dented, and charged at Mifune, yet again. Mifune evaded, and charged his Rocket-Pack. Sean started to attack like crazy, doing a Dark Knight Blitz. Mifune stood his ground, and let his Rocket-Pack go, hitting Sean, and ricocheted off of him. Sean's armor was ruined, and a large cut was on his left arm.  
"You..... I'll return, someday.." Sean dissapeared.  
  
Nobody heard about Sean ever since..........  
  
--------------PRESENT DAY-----------------  
  
It's the year 4102, 10 years after Sparkster was found.  
  
Sparkster grew up. He's now a strong 15 year old, and is the current leader of the Rocket Knights. He rose as leader when Mifune was killed in an attack 3 years ago by Axel Gear, the Black Knight. Sparkster has foiled Axel's plans 3 times, as well as defeating Devligus Devotindos, King Gedol and Generallissimo Lioness.  
  
Krystal McThrottle, the daughter of Sean and Sara, is Sparkster's finest student, and was the first female to get the rank of Lieutennant Commander in the Academy. She, too, is 15 years old.  
  
The true terror begins on a Summer day, when Sparkster was taking a break from fighting...........  
  
Sparkster was asleep, lying on the grass, when there was a loud noise.  
  
"mmmph.... uuurgh... wuh...?" Sparks muttered, half awake.  
"SIR!!!!" a frustrated Krystal came, running to Sparkster. That woke him up.  
"What is it, Lieutennant?" Sparks asked, sitting upright.  
"We obtained word that an unknown force is plotting against us. That's their blimp, flying above." Krystal said, pointing up.  
"Oh, no," Sparkster mumbled to himself, "Can an Opossum get any rest around here?!?! After defeating Devligus, Gedol and Generallisimo Lioness, shouldn't a guy get any rest??"  
"Excuse me, sir?" Krystal asked.  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing.... Just thinking out loud, as usual...." Sparkster ran his hand through his light brown hair. "I'd better check what's up there....."  
  
Sparkster put on his armor, goggles and Rocket Pack.  
  
"Good luck, sir!" Krystal said, as Sparkster flew to the blimp.  
--------------------------------------  
"Hmm..... An unexpected guest..... Heeheehee... This one could be a good fighter." a strange figure said.  
"Well, of the other fighters that you've slain," somebody with a robotic voice said. "You've never fought a Rocket Knight..... The leader, in this case."  
"Acgkh! Youze twooo are goooooing aboutt eet thuh wronghe waie." Another voice said.  
"Shattap, Loco. You arn't allowed YOUR point of view." The first figure said.  
"Sorry, sir, but I--" Loco began.  
"QUIET!!!!!!!" The figure said again. "The leader of the Rocket Knights.... Luckily, we've got a Black Knight on our team.. Sparkster will fear me. He will give over the kingdom. For, Emperor A-Kid-Na never fails! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Release Axel!"  
---------------------------------------------  
Sparkster landed on the blimp.  
  
"Hmm..."Doesn't seem what I'D call a humble home, but this guy seems dangerous." he said to himself.  
"Well, well, well.... Look who came to visit us." a voice came behind him.  
"I.... know that voice....." Sparkster turned around. "Oh, no! Not---"  
"Yes, you fool. Axel Gear, your #1 nemesis. Hmmhmmhmm..." Axel reached for his sword, but fumbled and fell. "Rrgh... Dang it!!"  
Am I supposed to feel threatened, here? Sparkster thought to himself.  
"Uh, listen," Axel began, "Could you help me look for my sword? It means dozens to me!"  
Sparkster just gave a stange look and kicked Axel off the blimp. Strange as it is, the sword was in his hands...((Writer's Note: Yeah, after losing to Sparkster 3 times, wouldn't YOU suffer a bit from memory loss????))  
Sparks then took out his own sword, and dug into the leather of the blimp.  
---------------------------------------------  
There was sudden turbulence.  
"Vhart wuuz thahht?" Loco Kolos looked around, gripping onto a door. "Nebulos, scaaaaaaaannnnn!!!"  
The robot looked around "The leather of our blimp has been ripped. The blasted Rocket Knight destroyed our blimp! Luckily, I'm able to beam us to the Empire."  
A-Kid-Na suddenly ran in.  
"What the heck is going on?!" the Echidna said, clenching a fist.  
"We're CRASHING, stupid!" Nebulos said, preparing the beamer.  
A-Kid-Na ran to the beamer.  
"The Empire!! NOW!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. A-Kid-Na dissapeared from view.  
"Oungh... Me now!" Loco ran to the teleporter. He too, dissapeared.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Sparkster landed back at the Zebulos Kingdom.  
"Sir! You're back! We obtained more info about our new enemies!" Krystal said, tapping at a computer.  
"Go ahead, Krystal. I'm all ears." Sparks said, sitting down.  
"Our new enemies are from the A-Kid-Na Empire. Emperor A-Kid-Na, in his youth, was famous for saving others by giving those in need, robotic implants. The people who were saved by him changed the Empire of Hlintor to A-Kid-Na Empire. A-Kid-Na has two 'sidekicks.' Loco Kolos and Nebulos. Loco Kolos is mentally un-stable, and only has hate and destruction on his mind. He was saved by A-Kid-Na, but had to make a sacrifice. He had to give up 3/4 of his brain. Nebulos is a robot who, when destroyed, can re-build himself. He was created by A-Kid-Na from spare parts. These three people are planning to take over the crown, and have world domination. The Rocket Knights have never encountered anybody like them before. Devligus, Gedol and Generallisimo were MARSHMELLOWS compared to this guy! We have to stop him!"  
"Another save-the-world episode, huh? Well, the Rocket Knights are back in business! Look out, A-Kid-Na, Sparkster's coming to stop ya!"  
  
To Be Continued.......  
-------------------------------------------  
Thus ends part one. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, R/R!  
  
Well, that's all for now, and remember!  
  
OPOSSUM OPOWER, OPEOPLE!! 


End file.
